Jueves
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Every day was the same, they would sit there not saying a word. Until finally the silence breaks on the fourth day of the week. Slash. Fluff. JacobxEdward. All-Human.


_AN: Hi all so, this is just a oneshot that ordered to be written like now, it's just a short story based on the song Jueves by La Oreja de Van Goh, it's a spanish song that is really beautiful, so if you have the chance listen to it and read the story behind it, it deals with the terrorist attacks that took place in Spain on March 11 of 2004, it's like a tribute to those who lost their lives. Anyway, although I was in an angsty mood I opted to not write this as a tragedy but a fluff story. Also there is another author that wrote a fic similar to this, I actually read it and it was adorable, it was for the fandom Young Justice, I can't remember if it was called Jueves or Thursday, but If you like WallyxDick you'll love her oneshot too. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Twilight. _

_Warnings: Slash. JacobxEdward. AU. All-Human. All mistakes mine!_

_Monday_

Everyday was the same, he would get ready, grab his bag, his favorite book, and he would walk out of his house. His destination: the train station. At exactly 8 o'clock he would get on the train that took him to school. This day was no exception, with a shiver caused by the chilly air he made his way towards his designated train, and got on. He looked for his preferred seat and took his place. He ignored everyone else around him, opening his book, he began to read. The small, black printed letters absorbed him, wrapped him around his own cocoon, shutting everything out until…Until _he _walked in, the one with dark brown hair, the one with beautiful chocolate eyes, the one that was slowly invading his mind. _He_ walked in and sat right in front of him. Edward's breath hitched a notch when he realized that there were eyes on him. His palms suddenly felt moist and itchy, his eyes staring too intently at the words that had now disentangled him from their spell.

With an once of bravery he didn't know he possessed, he dragged his eyes toward the boy in front of him. Briefly, their eyes met and Edward felt his entire body ignite in fire. He dropped them quickly, hearing the sigh the other breathed out, Edward squeezed his eyes shut trying to cover his face with his book. For the rest of the ride neither looked toward the other anymore.

…

_Tuesday_

Today the air was colder, harsher, Edward tried his hardest to keep his scarf wrapped around his mouth. The walk toward the station was the same as always, long and cold. Once inside the train he moved toward his seat, noting that on the far end of the other side was couple, a gay couple. Two boys were sitting close together, hands intertwined, they were speaking softly their heads almost touching. Edward was entranced with the scene they made, they were touching each other, holding each other, as if everything was perfect. He blushed when he saw one of the boys lean in toward the other, both sharing a kiss. Edward looked away his eyes darting to the front where he finally realized that _he _was there staring at the couple as well. Edward couldn't help to take that opportunity to stare at him, to admire the face and body that were haunting him in his dreams. With a shaky breath, he thought about how if he only had the courage to walk up to him he would. He would walk toward him and speak, anything would do, he just wanted the other boy to notice him, to talk to him, and maybe someday kiss him.

Brown eyes met his green ones and he blushed again. This time he hadn't had time to open his book, so he didn't have a shield against the other's gaze. Edward dropped his eyes, opting to stare at his hands that, if you looked closely enough, were trembling. He didn't dare look back up for the rest of the trip. It was because of that that he failed to notice the shy brown eyes that kept sweeping over him. He failed to notice the other boy's troubled face and frustrated sigh.

_Wednesday_

He felt horrible, his body shook with the cold he felt, his eyes burned from the high fever he had, and his bones ached to the core. It was obvious that he would have to miss a day, his mother made sure to keep him prisoner of his bed. With a groan, Edward pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep, trying hard not to think of the boy that was surely sitting in the train now.

…

When Jacob arrived at his usual seat he was surprised to not find the green-eyed boy sitting in his seat. He sat down and looked around the train hoping to see the unmistakable bronze hair, but he was disappointed to find he wasn't there. He threw his head back, eyes closing, and envisioned the beautiful boy that always sat in front of him. He would always look away when Jacob would stare at him, would always get flustered when he caught him staring. Jacob smiled at his image of the boy, seeing him smile back, opening him mouth and speaking. Another sigh left his mouth before he bit his lip and promised himself that he would talk to that boy soon.

_Thursday_

With two jackets on, Edward left the house that Thursday morning at eight o'clock. He walked, sometimes gazing up at the grey sky, other times at his reflection in the various windows he would pass by. Today he would do it, today he would speak. Just the thought of it made him jittery, butterflies invaded his stomach and head. When he arrived he veered toward his seat and plopped down. While he waited for the other to arrive he opened his book and tried to catch up on his reading. The wait wasn't long however, soon he saw the familiar figure sit down in front of him. It took Edward a while to gather up enough courage to mentally tell himself to stand up and head toward the other boy. His breathing sped up, he could feel his heart thumping erratically in his chest, and it was too much to handle, with a jerk he stood up not knowing if he was going to walk toward _him _or run away. However, when he stood up carelessly he accidentally dropped his book. His face felt so hot that he thought it might actually melt, he bent down reaching out for his book, when suddenly a different hand picked it up and held it out to him. With trembling hands he reached for it and slowly looked up, meeting chocolate eyes. He didn't know how long they stared at each other before Edward felt his lips form words, and then he spoke.

"H-hi." It was timid and barely audible, but Jacob heard it as if he had shouted that word at him. Jacob's eyes softened, he cleared his voce before he too spoke.

"I missed you yesterday." He said sincerely. Edward couldn't believe it, he stared at him eyes wide, cheeks pink.

Jacob continued, "I, uh, I know we don't even know each other, but I did miss you. I always take this train so I could see you. So, it felt…wrong being here without…you." Edward couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. His heart went crazy with happiness.

"I missed you too." When those words were said the light went out, they were passing a tunnel. Biting his lip, Edward reached up finding Jacob's face and slowly bringing it down until finally touching his lips to the other boy's. It was something that he had dreamed of doing, just a soft press of their lips was enough to fill him with so much happiness he could burst. The light returned and Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, his smile equaling the other's. Neither could believe this had happened, neither could believe that this day, this Thursday, had turned out to be such a wonderful day.

A day that will never be forgotten.

~Fin~

_AN: Hope you liked the story. _

_Drop a review if time allows please. :)_


End file.
